Semiconductor wires are used in many applications such as LED (Light Emitting Diode) devices or even piezoelectric sensors. These wires are usually obtained by growth using different methods such as MOVPE (Metalorganic Vapour Phase Epitaxy), hydrothermal growth, MBE (Molecular Beam Epitaxy) or HVPE (Hydride Vapour Phase Epitaxy). These methods have the advantage to ensure a unidimensional structure and a very high crystal quality. However, the morphology of the wires, and in particular their height, is not always controlled during the growth process. One solution which is contemplatable is to employ specific substrates but that supposes also a more expensive and longer manufacturing method. It is also possible to employ “planarization” methods such as chemical-mechanical polishing, but the use of such methods generates micro- or nanoscale debris which are very difficult to be withdrawn and which can disturb the operation of a device using such wires. Moreover, such chemical-mechanical methods are not compatible with the soft and flexible layers such as PDMS (polydimethylsiloxane) or parylene layers.
Thus, there is a need for a method enabling homogeneous wires to be obtained without employing specific substrates and without generating debris at the surface of the substrate.